Missing Hope: Return to the Island
by tvqueen15
Summary: This story takes place in the present storyline. Mostly a Bope, Shelle story with several others in the search for Hope! I have finally updated this story, but if anyone could remind me of what storyline was going on at the time, I would appreciate it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Days characters, just use them in my own stories. If I did own the characters I probably would have already have Shawn and Belle married with a kid.  
  
I'm not sure about a title, so please leave your suggestions!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Belle, would you excuse us for a minute," Bo said his eyes sad as he looked from his oldest son to the woman he loved. "Sure, I'll just go up and check on Zack," Belle said. She placed a comforting hand on Shawn's arm, before hurrying up the stairs.  
  
Bo explained the situation with his mother to Shawn, Shawn's face turning from sadness to anger and back again. A sadness for his mother and what may have happened to her, to the anger he felt towards the Dimera's and Lexie for what they may have done to her. From the top of the stairs, Belle watched Shawn's tears, her own tears also spilling over, for Shawn, but also for the small boy she had just seen sleeping in his crib. "Mommy," Zack's little voice said over the intercom. Belle came down the stairs quickly. "He was sleeping just a few minutes ago," Belle said trying to explain. "I'll go get him," Bo said quickly hurrying up the stairs. Belle looked at Shawn, the worry and anger he felt, mirrored in her own eyes. She silently just nodded and opened her arms allowing him to fall into her embrace. They stood like that for a while, Belle holding him tight, Shawn crying and letting out all the frustration, anger, and sadness he felt. It was now Bo's turn to watch from the top of the stairs. He smiled for the first time since his Fancy Face disappeared, at how much she would have loved to see their oldest son falling in love like they had all those years ago.  
  
As Shawn and Belle separated, Bo took that as his notion to come back down. "I need to get back to the station. Zack's asleep. Belle are you going to stay here," Bo asked, already knowing the answer. "If that's alright with you. I'd really like to stay and be here for Shawn and Zack," she said putting a comforting arm around Shawn. "Not a problem, I'm glad your here for him. I'll call if there's any news," Bo said.   
  
As soon as he was gone, Shawn turned to Belle. "He doesn't believe she's dead, and neither do I," Shawn said his voice regaining composure. "I don't either Shawn. There's just too many things that don't add up. Plus, I feel like we'd know if she was dead, you know," Belle said as if to answer her own question. "Yeah, I know," Shawn said smiling at her. "Belle would you like to look through some photo albums with me. I really just need to see my mom and my dad together, see how much love they have. I know that their love can overcome anything, but right now I feel like I kind of need a reassurance," Shawn said. "I'd like that. You know I love you Shawn, more than anything else. We're going to find her, I promise," Belle said smiling. Shawn came over to her and hugged her tightly in his arms. He placed a kiss to her forehead as he pulled back. "I love you too," he said.  
  
A few minutes later Shawn had pulled out three large family photo albums to start with, while Belle went upstairs to check on Zack. He turned off all the lights, just leaving a small light by the couch and lighting a few candles on the mantle and around the living room. Belle descended the stairs slowly, reveling in the beauty of the room. Shawn saw her come down and smiled. No words were needed for the moment that passed between them. Together they sat down on the couch, Belle nestled to the side of him, his arm around her, a light blanket pulled around them. Shawn picked up the photo album and opened the book, seeing a photo of his parents together when they were little. Belle pointed to the picture. "Is that your mom and dad," Belle asked her voice no higher than a whisper. "Yeah, they met when they were young just like us," Shawn said looking into her blue eyes seriously.   
  
Outside the Brady house, the young couple could not have known the sinister man who was about to come up to the home. Larry Welch walked Hope Brady, gagged, to the front of her house. "Take a good look at your sailor boy Hope, you won't ever be seeing him or his precious girl friend again," Larry said. Hope looked longingly in at Belle and Shawn who were cuddled together. "They love each other so much, it reminds me of Bo and me," Hope thought to herself. "Now you behave yourself Fancy Face, you try anything funny and I won't hesitate to kill him and his little girl friend just like I killed Billy," Larry said his voice menacing yet quiet. Hope just glared at him, before returning her eyes to the window. "I need to make a few phone calls," He said moving a few feet away from Hope so she wouldn't here him. Hope watched Larry turn his back to him, and set her plan into motion pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Brady home, Belle and Shawn had just come across the photo of Hope's wedding photo to Larry Welch. "Who's that," Belle asked perplexed. "That's Larry Welch. He tried to marry my mom, he was involved with a corrupt business of some kind. He's still in prison for it," Shawn said. They turned the page and came across a photo of Bo and Hope, in the delivery room, holding Shawn. Shawn stared at the photo his eyes tearing up. "Shawn, come here," said Belle pulling him closer as the photo album slid from his lap and returned to the page of Larry Welch and Hope's wedding.   
  
Outside Hope had just finished the letter as Larry was finishing the phone call. "She doesn't suspect a thing sir. We'll be arriving on the island in a few hours. We had to make a short stop so she could see her kid," Larry said into the phone. "Yes Sir, I understand, the Brady's won't know what to do after this one hits the fan," Larry said. A few moments later he hung up the phone.  
  
Inside as Belle hugged Shawn, she turned her head and saw a face staring in from outside. Hope, she thought to herself. Closing her eyes for a moment, she reopened them and still saw Hope staring back at her, her face loving. Hope's face suddenly realizing that Belle had seen her, mouthed Help Me. Belle pulled away from Shawn quickly her face surprised and pale. "What is it Belle," Shawn asked noticing her ghastly expression. "Hope. Shawn I saw her in the window," Belle's honest yet shaken voice said. Before Shawn could reply they heard a thump outside as Shawn and Belle jumped up from the couch.  
  
Feedback is appreciated!!! As soon as I know if anyone likes this, I will write the next chapter. 


	2. The Note

Author's Note: In honor of all the problems that seem to be happening over at Days and since I miss the characters of Shawn and Belle, I decided it was time to continue this story. I started this story when Kirsten Storms and Jason Cook played the roles of Shawn and Belle, and I will continue this story with their portrayal of the characters in mind. Also, if anyone can help me remember what the current storyline was, I would greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Days of Our Lives characters used in this story, all are the creation of Ken Corday and the creative writers at Days.

Chapter 2: The Note

"Belle, take the phone upstairs, call my dad, and stay with Zack!" Shawn said, thrusting the phone into her hands. Belle took the phone and started up the stairs, already dialing the number to the police station. She stopped at the top of the stairs and saw Shawn take a gun out of the drawer in the desk. He clicked the safety off and ran out the door. Belle said a silent prayer as she headed into Zack's room and waited for Bo to pick up the phone.

"Detective Brady."

"Bo, it's Belle. I saw Hope outside of the house. You need to come home as fast as you can. Shawn went outside to look for her." Belle said it so fast, she had to take a breath.

"Belle, slow down, it's going to be okay. I'll be there soon." Bo hung up the phone and ran out into the bull pen. Roman saw his brother and came over. Bo didn't give him a chance to speak.

"It's Fancy Face. Belle saw her outside the house, I need to get over there, now!" Roman just nodded his head, and they rushed out of the squad room.

Meanwhile, while Belle was talking with Bo, Shawn had rushed outside with gun in hand. He looked frantically at the empty space in front of the window. Then, he heard a car start up, and he ran down the driveway. An unmarked black sedan pulled away from the curb, tires squealing. Shawn ran after the car firing a few shots, but only managing to break the back windshield. Realizing there was nothing more he could do, he ran back to the house. When he arrived, Bo and Roman were pulling up in the squad car.

"Dad, I lost her. I couldn't stop the car, I'm sorry." Shawn handed his father the gun and sat down on the curb, his head in his hands.

"Shawn, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Bo said as calmly as he could. Shawn recounted the story for them about the car and hitting the back windshield.

"I'll call it in to the station. I'll set up a road block, and have some men check the airport." Roman said as he dialed the station.

"Shawn, are you sure it was your mom? We've both been distracted by our emotions about your mother."

"Dad, I didn't even actually see her. Belle saw her in the window when we were looking at old photo albums. Belle! In the commotion, I forgot all about her. I sent her upstairs to protect Zack and call you." Shawn stated running into the house. He climbed the stairs two at a time, with Bo on his heels. Shawn threw open the door to Zack's room. The crib was empty.

"Belle! Zack! Where are you?" Shawn yelled, his voice full of the fear and dread he felt in his heart. Suddenly, the closet door opened and Belle came out, cradling a sleeping Zack in her arms. At the sight of Shawn, she ran into his arms.

"Shawn, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Zack was asleep, but I was afraid to leave him in his crib in case someone came in." Bo took Zack from Belle and placed him in the crib.

"You did the right thing, Belle. Come on, let's go down stairs and you can tell us everything," said Bo. The three of them went down to the living room and met Roman.

"Road blocks are in place and the airport will have guards looking for Hope. If the Dimeras try to leave the country with her, we'll find her." Roman stated, taking a seat in the chair. Shawn stayed close to Belle, his arm around her shoulders, as they sat on the couch.

"Tell us exactly what happened when you saw Hope," said Bo.

"Well, Shawn and I were sitting here, looking through the old photo albums. We had just come across the photo from when Shawn was born. I hugged him, and when I looked at the window, I saw Hope's face. She was just watching us, so still. I closed my eyes, thinking I was seeing things, but she was still there. Then, she said 'help me'. We heard a thump and that was it." Belle said, staring at the empty window.

"Belle, are you sure it was Hope? You had just been looking at pictures of Hope. Maybe your emotions got the best of you, and we're all tired," said Bo.

"Bo, I'm positive. That's why I closed my eyes and looked again. She was watching Shawn and I like she was looking for the last time, but then, it was like she realized I had seen her, and that's when she said, 'help me'. Check outside the window, there must be some kind of evidence." Belle said, standing up from the couch. She headed outside, with the Brady men close behind. "Look!" Belle pointed to the fresh footprints in the mud.

Bo and Roman bent down for a closer look. It was then that they noticed the white piece of crumpled paper.

"There are two sets of footprints. Definitely a man and a woman. We'll have to get CSU out here. What's on the paper, Bo?" Roman asked.

"It's a note of some kind. I can't quite make it out. I need more light, the writing his faint." They brought the note back into the house and put it on the coffee table where everyone could see it. This is what it said:

"LW/FF

HELP! Brady"

"Well, at least we know it's from Hope. She's the only one who calls me Brady. But what does it mean? FF must stand for Fancy Face, but nothing else makes sense." Bo was staring at the note, attempting to decipher the cryptic message. Belle, who was also looking at the note, grabbed the photo album from the coffee table.

"I get it! LW, Larry Welch. He must have taken Hope!" Belle excitedly pointed at the attempted wedding photo.

"Nice work, Belle. It was staring me right in the face, I can't believe I didn't see it. I need to make some phone calls." Bo stood up and got on the phone with the FBI. Shawn hugged Belle to him.

Meanwhile, at a hidden air strip. A small plane was waiting on the strip, ready for take off. The damaged black sedan pulled up. Larry got out, opened the back door, and pulled Hope off the back seat. She was unconscious, with a small patch of crusted blood on her forehead from a head injury. Larry carried her up the steps of the air plane.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Welch. He is expecting your arrival. We should get to the island in a few hours."

Larry laid Hope down across the seats, then took a seat beside her. He sipped his drink, as he smiled a sinister grin, knowing the fun was just beginning.

Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
